


Commendation for Bravery

by aural_stimulatn



Category: DC Comics, DCU - Comicverse
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-08
Updated: 2011-05-08
Packaged: 2017-10-19 03:39:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/196461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aural_stimulatn/pseuds/aural_stimulatn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This takes place in between the time that Renee first pulled Kate over and the time that they actually started dating ~ made possible by the fact that--in my headcanon, anyway--Renee never called Kate after that first meeting.  So Kate had to step up her game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Commendation for Bravery

Renee smoothed her hands along her white pants in an unconscious nervous gesture. This was her first opportunity to wear her dress uniform to anything other than a funeral. She hoped she didn’t look as awkward as she felt. The fancy surroundings made her uneasy; she’d always felt more at home on Gotham’s streets than in its ballrooms.

“Lookit you, all cleaned up!” Renee braced for the slap on the back that she knew would accompany the gruff voice.

“Harvey. You look nice too,” she lied, trying not to cringe as he wiped crumbs from his right hand on his wrinkled jacket.

“Just think, Pard,” Harvey said, making a sweeping gesture around the room, “All’a this is for you!”

“Only in part, Harv. Don’t make me any more nervous than I already am. Please.” She’d only done what anyone else would have done, she told herself. When the alarm for the Gotham Federal Credit Union had tripped, she’d been in a cruiser less than a block away. Five person job, several hostages, absolutely no place for a rookie beat cop. The dispatcher called for SWAT, but both trucks were deployed—one to an “undisclosed incident” at the Ice Lounge, the other to another (unrelated) holdup at Gotham National Bank.

“Nuthin’ to be nervous about, Renee. Mayor gives out commendations like candy these days. First of many for you, I’m sure. Yo, d’jyou try these little mini beef pies? Like a little piece of heaven, right in your mouth!”

Renee laughed. She thought about telling him it’s called a “quiche,” but she knew he wouldn’t remember or care. At least standing next to him made her feel like she fit in better by comparison. She raised her hand to pat down her hair, almost forgetting it was pulled back in one stiff braid her mother had insisted on.

“Officer Montoya,” The voice coming from behind Renee sounded slightly familiar, but she knew it couldn’t be good. She turned to face the voice behind her, but she wasn’t ready for what she saw.

Red hair cascaded in perfect loose curls onto perfect pale shoulders. A short, strapless black dress accentuated every perfect feature—leaving hints of cleavage, a trim waist, toned stomach, and bare legs—a perfect blend of strength and femininity.

“Ms … Kane,” Renee managed, hoping she didn’t sound as stupefied as she felt.

“You remember me, I’m glad,” Kate said. Her bright green eyes were smiling, but still intense. Renee could feel their burn.

“Of course I do,” she said, her voice an unintentional whisper. She cleared her throat. “Harv, can you give us a second?” If Renee was afraid her stare had been inappropriate, she was disgusted when she saw her partner’s.

Harvey shook his head. “I’m happy right where I am, Pard,” he said as he sucked down another mini beef pie, never taking his eyes off Kate.

 _“Harvey,”_ Renee said with a swift kick to the shin, “Beat it.”

“Your partner’s a real charmer,” Kate said when Bullock finally left them alone.

“Ms Kane. Kate. What are you doing here?”

“My parents are huge supporters of the GCPD. We come to all the events,” Kate said casually.

Renee stared right into the gorgeous eyes in front of her, trying to tell them that she was not in the least bit intimidated.

“All right, all right, I saw your name among the honorees, so I knew you’d be here,” Kate confessed. “I gave you my number, but you never called.”

Renee shrugged. “I thought you were just trying to get out of a ticket.” She scanned the room, trying to make sure no one was in earshot.

“Maybe I was. But I also hoped you’d call.” Kate moved closer, her voice dripping with dangerous flirtation.

Renee backed away holding her hands up, as if to shield herself from Kate’s advance. “Kate, I’m not—” _Not what?_

“Not what?” Kate pressed. “Not available? Not interested? Just don’t say ‘not queer,’ because I’m smarter than that.” Kate paused for a second, before adding, “For that matter, don’t say ‘not interested,’ either.”

Renee felt her face flush hot. She knew she wasn’t getting out of this easily. “Is there somewhere we can talk?”

 

“A bit stuffy in there for you, Officer?” Kate asked as they walked down the long empty hallway.

“Just a little,” Renee said, “This is my first…anything…like this.”

“Well, you’re handling it like a pro,” Kate said, spinning to face Renee and closing the distance between them. “Full disclosure, though. I have a _thing_ for women in uniform. I hope I still like you when you’re out of it.”

Renee leaned back from Kate, though she was smiling. “Not here,” she whispered.

Kate grabbed Renee by the hand and pulled her through the door behind her. “How about here?” she asked, holding Renee tightly at the waist.

Renee’s eyes took a second to adjust to the drastic change in lighting, though even in the low light, she could make out the shape of empty hangers on long racks. “Is this—the _coat check room_?”

“It’s eighty degrees outside, no one’s going to be bringing a coat,” Kate said, still with laughter in her voice.

Renee tensed as she felt strong fingers running up and down her back, pulling her closer to the taller woman in front of her. In the dim light, Kate’s green eyes still flashed bright with wicked intentions. Renee’s better judgment warred with intense desire. “Kate I … we—”

Kate cut Renee off by pulling her into a deep kiss, one hand on the back of Renee’s neck, the other working her belt buckle with admirable skill. Kate broke the kiss only briefly, her eyes asking the question.

Renee’s breathing was labored, not wanting the contact to stop. “If I saw you like this with anyone else, I’d be arresting you, you know that, right?”

Kate laughed. “Trust me, this isn’t my usual M.O. But then again, _usually,_ the girl calls me back and lets me take her out.”

“I was going to call.”

“No, you weren’t.”

“Well, this time,” Renee pulled herself closer so that her breath could be felt on Kate’s ear, “I promise I will.”

“You’d better,” Kate sighed, loosening the last clasp on Renee’s belt and smoothly undoing the button underneath it.

This time, Renee initiated the kiss, pushing Kate against the closet door and allowing her hands to explore the curve of Kate’s hips. Kate groaned, having been caught off-guard by the aggressive move.

Renee’s hand found the edge of Kate’s skirt and pushed it up her leg, feeling Kate tremble as her fingers traced the inside of the thigh lightly. The skin underneath her fingers felt even more luxurious than she’d imagined on seven out of the past nine nights since she first pulled Kate over.

Kate’s own hands moved more desperately now, tugging Renee’s shirt out of her waistband and exploring the tight muscles underneath. She nearly laughed as Renee broke their kiss with a sharp gasp. “Little bit sensitive to the touch, there, Officer,” Kate teased.

Renee responded by driving a leg between Kate’s, trying to let her know who was in charge. Kate keened forward and clutched Renee as if she were about to fall.

Renee resumed her position close to Kate’s ear, allowing her tongue to trace the lobe lightly. “I know how to fight dirty, Kate. You should be advised,” she whispered. She caressed the backs of Kate’s bare legs, pulling the rest of the tight black dress up to Kate’s waist.

Kate groaned again as she pushed one of her hands under the elastic of Renee’s underwear until her fingers found the wet heat they sought. “So do I,” she responded as her fingers enclosed Renee’s clit and pulled lightly.

“Oh, _god_ ,” Renee hissed, losing her sure footing. With her head resting on Kate’s shoulder, she traced the outline of Kate’s panties, wondering if they were satin or silk, but knowing somehow that the fabric was expensive. She slipped her fingers under the fabric and continued exploring the equally silky folds she found.

Kate gripped Renee tighter, head thrown back as far as the door would allow. Without hesitation, Kate thrust her fingers inside of Renee, still keeping her thumb on Renee’s clit. When she could manage, she met Renee’s eyes, which were wide with silent surprise.

Renee mirrored the motion, slipping into Kate easily, thrusting slowly, building pressure with exquisite skill. She only faltered when Kate responded by fucking her harder and faster, until she felt her own orgasm quickly approaching, threatening to ruin her cool demeanor.

Renee increased her pace, until she was satisfied that Kate was about to come, realizing only too late that a downside to Kate being so wild was that she would literally be wild. As the first waves of orgasm washed over Kate, she pumped into Renee as hard as she could and cried out with wild abandon. Renee clamped her free hand over Kate’s mouth to quiet her screams, as she bit into Kate’s shoulder to hold back her own.

Renee’s heartbeat was so heavy she would swear that anyone outside the door could hear it, even as she willed her breathing return to normal. She ran a hand through Kate’s perfect hair and pulled her in for a kiss, lighter this time. When they broke apart, they were both near laughter.

Kate smoothed out Renee’s shirt and re-clasped the button on her dress whites. “Now _that,_ ” she said as she pulled her own skirt back into place and ran her fingers absently through her hair, “ _That_ is something worth getting arrested over.”

“I’d have to agree,” Renee said, still laughing. “I can’t think of anything I’d rather do, actually.”

“Let’s get you back out to your people, Officer,” Kate teased as she nudged Renee toward the door. “Your partner’s probably looking for you. _Plus,_ you get to meet the Mayor tonight. It should be the highlight of your evening.”


End file.
